made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Ztar
Lord Ztar is the main antagonist in the The Ztar Attack series. The Ztar Attack Lord Ztar's debut was in The Ztar Attack. In order to defeat him, the player has to throw Ztar Soldiers at him when he summons them. Ztar Soul Ztar Soul is the final boss in the The Ztar Attack series. To defeat him, the player has to hit his hands and body ten times. Paper Land Lord Ztar appears in this game. To defeat him, the player has to throw Koopas at him when he summons them. Dreamy Lord Ztar Dreamy Lord Ztar is the Final Boss in Paper Land. It's appearance is the same as Ztar Soul's Beta Design. In order to defeat him, the player has to attack his hands, when their gone, the player has to attack his body until he's defeated. Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack Lord Ztar makes a brief appearance in Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack as a Mid-Boss in Bowser's Castle, but only his normal form appears in this game. To Defeat him, the player must try to strike him while he uses his attacks like, shoot lasers from his sword, summons Ztars, etc. The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar Lord Ztar makes a appearance in The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar. He's the main antagonist once again as in the previous game. To defeat him, the player must use bombs on him which makes him stunned and the player will have to use the bombs on him until he's unstunned, the player must repeat this until he's defeated. Ztar Soul Like the previous game, Lord Ztar's soul form appears once again as the Final boss. to defeat him, the player must attack his Body (attacking his hands does not count) until he dies. Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 3 Lord Ztar returns in Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 3 as the main antagonist, he escapes from his prison and wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He then uses his Neo Ztar to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, but fails and is imprisoned once again. Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey Lord Ztar returns in Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey once again as the main antagonist, along with his assistant, Ztar King. In the game, Lord Ztar secretly wants to take over the universe, and Ztar King hires the Broodals and the Meta-Knights to become part of his new team, Team Ztar 2.0. After his battle at Rabbit Ridge, Lord Ztar reveals his secret plan to take over the universe and claims Rabbit Ridge for his army. But Lord Ztar and Ztar King were forced to flee to Ztar Castle after the Broodals and the Meta-Knights turn against them. Near the end of the game, Lord Ztar transforms into his soul form and possesses Dedede to finally get rid of Mario's group, but fails and is imprisoned into the Gold Flower once again. Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal Lord Ztar appears as part of the Villains Pack in Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal. His special attack involves him transforming into Ztar Soul and shooting a big laserbeam. The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame Lord Ztar again returns in The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame as the main antagonist once again. After his defeat in the Ztar Dimension, he is forced to be fused with Dharkon, the game's true main antagonist, becoming Ztar Dharkon. After Dharkon crashes into the ocean after being defeated, Lord Ztar is again imprisoned in the Gold Flower. Trivia * Lord Ztar is the only villain on the wikia who is not completely original. He was created by another user at the Fantendo wiki, which was the inspiration of this wikia. Credit to that user for Lord Ztar's inclusion in this wikia. * Lord Ztar is the very first villain on this wikia. * Paper Land, Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack, and Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal are so far Lord Ztar's only appearances outside the The Ztar Attack series.